Love the Way He Lies
by Zikka-chan
Summary: SONGFIC! Ruby-Rose, daughter of Mystere Du Le Kooza, examines her father's and Dad's "relationship" through her soul...rated for violence, ANGST, & swearing lyrics...Trickster -The-Tornado-meets-Moha-The-Volcano
1. Love the Way HE Lies

_***All elements of Mystere AND Kooza belong to Cirque Du Soleil…the song "I love the Way you Lie," is by Rihanna and Eminem.**_

Ruby-Rose stared into the flames in the palm of her hands…the fire Solstrom glowed as she watched the two men sleeping side-by-side…her dad from Kooza…her father of Mystere…her very soul…soon, they would awaken…and another day, haunted into another night would begin…

This was her life…a mergence of two souls, wondering why…WHY was she BORN? They weren't exactly…the most STABLE couple in the universe of Cirque Du Soleil…for all SHE knew, her creation, her birth, was just a desperate attempt for power, a scheme, a con-trap…a LIE…

_Just gonna stand there and watch me burn…_

_That's alright because I like the way it hurts…_

_Just gonna stand there and hear me cry,_

_That's alright…_

_Because I love the way you Lie…_

She closed her eyes…

_I love the way you lie…_

…

…

…

Moha-Samedi opened his eyes, the moonlight shining into the room…he couldn't remember yesterday again…what had happened…and why had he felt like he'd been stuck in a sauna all day…?

His skin felt sensitive to the cool night air…like the lightest breeze was relief for his overheated, perspiration soaked body…suddenly, he noted his bed was not holding one, but two hot, sweaty figures…he suddenly noted the arm draped over him, leading and ending in the gold painted hand intertwined in his…

Moha's heart thumped in his chest…he'd PROMISED he'd STOP this-! After SHE was born-! He'd Promised-he'd Promised-HE'D-PROMISED-!

Moha angrily threw the hand and arm off him, shooting up out of the bed…he was about to rush out of the room, when TWO things stopped him…FIRST, for a split second, he'd stopped when he realized he was in Kooza again…SECOND, as he was about to seek out his clothes, a firm arm of reality pulled him back onto the bed…next thing he knew, a pair of vertically striped, scarlet and gold pants were on either side of him…arms of gold wrapped around his chest and waist…

_I can't tell you what it really is  
>I can only tell you what it feels like<br>And right now it's a steel knife in my windpipe  
>I can't breathe but I still fight while I can fight<br>As long as the wrong feels right it's like I'm in flight_

"Where are you going?" a hot, breathless voice asked in his ear…apparently, the Trickster was in whatever mode their Solstrom mergence had put him in that earlier day…

"I-AM-GOING-TO-GET-MY-CLOTHES-AND-THEN-I-AM-LEAVING!" Moha-Samedi hissed, "You LIED again! YOU PROMISED no more of this…this crazy luring-me-into-bed nonsense when SHE was-!"

"I know…but I can't help myself…ESPECIALLY on a night like this…" His breathing came out in hot gasps, as if they'd just finished a round a moment ago…and yet it couldn't have been more than a few hours…

_High off of love, drunk from my hate,  
>It's like I'm huffing paint and I love it the more I suffer, I suffocate<br>And right before I'm about to drown, He resuscitates me  
>He f*&amp;^%$# hates me and I love it.<em>

"What's wrong with…? Are you alright?" Moha asked, feeling suddenly concerned with Trickster's exhausted behavior…was he still tired? Dehydrated perhaps…?

"Around you…I-I MORE than ALIVE…" He whispered, his lips desperately kissing Moha's neck, his hands on his chest, pulling Moha's body closer to his own…Moha suddenly felt scared…he BARELY remembered what had happened earlier that day…now he wanted to-?

Trickster looked out the window and saw the full moon glowing in…his eyes, passive and white, glowed in a cat-like haze as the chaotic, primal animal within awoke, wanting nothing more than the man already squirming in his arms…

He passionately kissed his shoulders…hands already building in energy and heat, wanting to go further, farther, faster-! Yet suddenly, the man in pink was throwing himself out of Trickster's arms…

_Wait! Where you going?  
>"I'm leaving you"<br>No you ain't. Come back we're running right back.  
>Here we go again<em>

"I'm going-!" Moha started…but then the God of Kooza suddenly grasped his arm with a bruising force and threw him back on the bed, pinning him, straddling his waist…pinning him…

"NO. YOU'RE. NOT…" trickster seemed to hiss the words…Moha's heart thudded as he saw the look in Trickster's eyes…

_It's so insane cause when it's going good, it's going great  
>I'm Superman with the wind at his back, He's Lois Lane<br>But when it's bad it's awful, I feel so ashamed I snapped  
>Who's that dude? I don't even know his name<br>I laid hands on Him, I'll never stoop so low again  
>I guess I don't know my own strength<em>

"T-Trick-?"

Trickster felt his instincts calm down at the look in Moha-Samedi's eyes…those warm brown eyes…so scared…so confused…so CONCERNED…Trickster found his hands shaking as he stroked the startled emcee's cheek…he didn't want this…he didn't want to hurt him…he didn't want to scare him…

But the MOON…oh GODS WHY did he have to get this way on the FULL MOON-?

Without thinking twice, he dove down and kissed him, not fiercely, or lustfully, but gently with compassion…

_You ever love somebody so much you can barely breathe  
>When you're with 'em<br>You meet and neither one of you even know what hit 'em  
>Got that warm fuzzy feeling<br>Yeah, them chills you used to get 'em  
>Now you're getting f%^&amp;$*&amp; sick of looking at 'em<em>

Trickster hungrily ate out Moha-Samedi, desperate for his surrender…he smiled against Moha's lips as he grasped Trickster's body, forced into kissing him back, nearly leaving them both breathless…it was as if they DID belong together, like this was meant to be from the very first moment they met…

Yet Moha was SICK of Trickster always taking lead, and as they broke away for breath, he tried rolling Trickster over to pin him to the bed…

But this was mistakened for another attempt to escape as Trickster growled, fiercely pinning him to the bed…Moha felt his stubborn pride kick in as he angrily tackled Trickster off him…he was SICK of this stupid GAME-! HE. HATED. THE GAMES-!

Then a hand smacked him across the cheek…

_You swore you'd never hit 'em; never do nothing to hurt 'em  
>Now you're in each other's face spewing venom in your words when you spit them<br>You push, pull each other's hair, scratch, claw, hit 'em  
>Throw 'em down, pin 'em<em>

Trickster looked down at his trembling hands in horror as Moha grasped his cheek…he hadn't meant to go that far…he'd NEVER wanted to hurt him…snapped out of his feverish frenzy, he softly grasped Moha's face in his hands, pressed their foreheads together, silently begged for forgiveness…

But then Moha angrily slapped him back…and pinned him underneath him, a look of determined anger Trickster had never seen before…a Look he'd never WANTED to see…like looking in a mirror…

_So lost in the moments when you're in them  
>It's the rage that took over it controls you both<br>So they say you're best to go your separate ways  
>Guess if they don't know you 'cause today that was yesterday<br>Yesterday is over, it's a different day  
>Sound like broken records playing over but you promised him<br>Next time you show restraint  
>You don't get another chance<br>Life is no Nintendo game  
>But you lied again<br>Now you get to watch him leave out the window  
>Guess that's why they call it window pane<em>

Moha kissed him furiously, half breathing, half-sobbing into his mouth...tears poured down onto Trickster's face as Trickster returned the kiss with equally furious passion…

Then, remembering the moon, Trickster suddenly pushed Moha-Samedi off him…

"Leave me," he whispered raggedly…

"But-?" Moha was confused at the mixed messages…

"JUST. LEAVE ME!" Trickster cried in emotional agony…it alarmed Moha-Samedi to hear him cry out so…DESPERATELY like that…that had NEVER happened before…

So he gathered his shirt, jacket, bow tie, shoes and hat…and left…

Trickster stayed in his room, pillow over his head, trying to ignore the lingering full moon, DESPERATE for his feelings of passionate lust to just GO AWAY-!

As morning drew nearer, it still seemed farther off…eventually, he found himself looking at that dreaded moon and breaking down into tears…

"You too?" That VOICE…he HADN'T LEFT-?

_Now I know we said things, did things that we didn't mean  
>And we fall back into the same patterns, same routine<br>But your temper's just as bad as mine is  
>You're the same as me<br>But when it comes to love you're just as blinded…_

"Moha…you SHOULDN'T be here…you're in DANGER around me…"

"Under this phase of moon?" Moha took the chance of sitting next to the Trickster, "why didn't you just TELL me?"

"I'm like an ANIMAL in this state, Moha…Animals don't THINK or TALK…they FEEL and DO…I'm sorry, you NEED to LEAVE…"

Moha was…strangely silent for a moment…

"Fine…you want to sort this out yourself…torment yourself until morning like I did when you INSISTED on sticking around…fine. I'LL GO…" He was obviously hurt and frustrated…but too tired to yell…Trickster realized the foolish mistake he was making…!

"WAIT!" Moha was stopped by a fierce, passionate grip on his wrist…

_Baby, please come back  
>It wasn't you, baby it was me<br>Maybe our relationship isn't as crazy as it seems  
>Maybe that's what happens when a tornado meets a volcano<br>All I know is I love you too much to walk away though_

Trickster breathed in hissing gasps through gritted teeth as he realized the contact of his hand was already arousing heat from his fingertips…Moha didn't even move…he allowed the Trickster to pull him into a death hug from behind, refusing to let go…Moha's body shuddered as Trickster breathlessly kissed his neck…their bodies were already hot, a cool air blowing through…cold and hot, dark and light…opposites clashing together in one room, merging, melting into one…

And it was too late to say "no" or walk out or escape…

_Come inside, pick up your bags off the sidewalk  
>Don't you hear sincerity in my voice when I talk<br>I told you this is my fault  
>Look me in the eyeball<br>Next time I'm pissed, I'll aim my fist at the drywall  
>Next time. There won't be no next time<br>I apologize even though I know its lies  
>I'm tired of the games I just want him back<br>I know I'm a liar_

Trickster whipped him around and pinned him to the bed so fast, Moha's head spun…and he allowed this man who'd made his way into his heart to kiss him, feeling the heat building as his shirt was ripped off, the hands searing him, loving him, melting into him…sick of the subtle approach, loving this sudden, free feeling of blunt, honest love, he grasped the trickster to him as tightly as he could…he no longer cared he was in love with a manipulator and a liar…

But he certainly was scared out of his mind when Trickster suddenly froze and whispered hotly in a searing red-hot voice into his ear…

"_If you ever try to flipping leave again  
>I'll tie you to the bed and set this world on fire…"<em>

Moha-Samedi gulped as he felt trickster's lips cover his again…as the fireworks exploded, setting his body with the explosive heat…he certainly believed now Trickster would keep his promise…

…

…

…

_Just gonna stand there and watch me burn  
>But that's alright because I like the way it hurts<br>Just gonna stand there and hear me cry  
>But that's alright because I love the way you lie<br>I love the way you lie  
>I love the way you lie<em>

Ruby-Rose closed the flame that was in her hands…and opened her warm, brown eyes, staring at he own world in the distance, glowing like a flame itself in the rising sun…

_***Yeah, I wanted to include Ruby-Rose in something while including this song…this is kind of Mystere Du Le Kooza's theme song in terms of Moha and trickster's relationship…it's a very Love-Hate relationship…and now that they've conjured (well, Trickster conjured) themselves a child who is made of BOTH their souls…she knows that anger, that PASSION…it's her very BEING. BTW, this takes place when Ruby-Rose is a young adult/teen, when she's adapted the basics of her powers and made a realm for herself which serves as the portal for Mystere, Kooza…and later Zarkana…a realm known as PYRLIGHT…**_

_**Yes, the full moon drives Trickster crazy…**_


	2. Love the Way I Lie

*All elements of Mystere and Kooza belong to Cirque Du Soleil, The song "I love the Way you Lie," is by Eminem and Rihanna. Ruby-Rose and Pyrlight are MINE.

_On the first page of our story  
>The future seemed so bright<br>Then this thing turned out so evil  
>I don't know why I'm still surprised<br>Even angels have their wicked schemes  
>And you take that to new extremes<br>But you'll always be my hero  
>Even though you've lost your mind<em>

Just gonna stand there and watch me burn  
>But that's all right because I like the way it hurts<br>Just gonna stand there and hear me cry  
>But that's all right because I love the way you lie<br>I love the way you lie  
>Ohhh, I love the way you lie<p>

Ruby-Rose sighed as she got up from the forest clearing she'd been sitting in. This wasn't her Dad's kingdom…on the contrary, this clearing was much smaller, and farther away from the clearing her Dad, master of Kooza, would call home to his Kingdom…she walked out of the clearing to the edge of the forest, and looked out into the grain field where forest met desert…her Library building turned palace-mansion-sanctuary of warm bricks and stone with red curtains and the festival-tent-tree-house on the roof shone like a cathedral in the morning sun…

When the Trickster first brought her here…it all seemed SO SIMPLE! The Red, Purple and orange striped outfit she wore now, the powers she had…it seemed so natural...

But her world was different from the rest…a father scared of dedication and open blunt honesty, and Dad who was a God with no soul and yet a fierce, dangerous passion…a mother figure from the outside, a scribe to BOTH their worlds, who supposedly wrote this whole story…but she wasn't her both mother…she had two fathers…and they either hated or loved each other…no…they HATED AND LOVED each other…

Perhaps she was the same? If SHE had a lover…?

"Madame Tricksteress?"

Ruby-Rose turned around to see a brunette boy her age, wearing black and orange tuxedo with a black and orange top hat…

"Is everything alright? You've been out here all night…Ignite, our Trapeze artist…he saw you out here…"

"I am fine, Alvis…just fine…you can return and tell everyone rehearsals will not begin till' the afternoon?"

"Yes, madame," Alvis bowed to his Tricksteress before heading back.

Ruby sighed as she watched him head back…yet ANOTHER lie she'd had to weave…she was fine, physically, but in her heart…

_Now there's gravel in our voices  
>Glass is shattered from the fight<br>In this tug of war, you'll always win  
>Even when I'm right<br>'Cause you feed me fables from your hand  
>With violent words and empty threats<br>And it's sick that all these battles  
>Are what keeps me satisfied<em>

Just gonna stand there and watch me burn  
>But that's all right because I like the way it hurts<br>Just gonna stand there and hear me cry  
>But that's all right because I love the way you lie<br>I love the way you lie  
>Ohhh, I love the way you lie<p>

Ruby felt a serious hole, torn and heavy, in her chest…she couldn't ALWAYS turn her emotions on and off like her Dad…she couldn't ALWAYS be blunt honest and obey her emotional instincts like her father…she needed balance…

That dis-balance between her father's nearly killed her once…the first time her Father had visited from Mystere, after her Dad had whisked her off again…she'd been listening to them fight upstairs…nothing violent, just her father shouting and her dad calmly defending himself…she'd been looking in the mirror, crying, wondering if it was HER fault they were fighting…as her hand raised itself to her cheek…almost subconsciously, against her conscious will, her hand balled into a fist…before she could realize what she was doing-!

Trickster and Moha heard the cry…it cut through the argument like glass…they rushed downstairs to see their little girl clutching her cheek, sobbing up a storm…she'd HIT HERSELF, hard enough where a nice bruise formed on her cheek…realizing their fight was the cause they hugged and comforted their sobbing child, promising never to fight around her again if this were to be the psychological cause…

Ruby-Rose had NO IDEA why she had done that…it had been as if her hand were possessed…it had scared her…sometimes she was still afraid…

She had to protect her world…not just from the rest of the world's evils…but from herself…

_So maybe I'm a masochist  
>I try to run but I don't wanna ever leave<br>Til the walls are goin' up  
>In smoke with all our memories<em>

Ruby sighed as she thought of all the beings of her world…Alvis, the loyal emcee who reminded her of her father…Ignite, the enigmatic trapeze artist…the polar opposite twins, dead-on Petra and energetic Pyra…the singers, eccentric Phoenix and calming Luna…the Magi Muses who serves as musicians, the Keepers of keys and order throughout the palace…even that crazy party-princess Winter…to see them all go up in smoke…to burn herself down and build herself back up from the ashes again…it was a painful process that Ruby-Rose, like the Trickster himself, had gone through many times…after all, fire was almost her very being…

But no more…she couldn't…she just COULDN'T go through that again…not this time, not ever again…

"I will not burn my world down at the hands of my own anger, like some wrathful Mortal fearing GODDESS," Ruby hissed to herself through clenched teeth…

"oH bUt bABY, I lOvE iT wHeN yOu bUrN yOuRSeLF dOWn…"

_It's morning, you wake, a sunray hits your face  
>Smeared makeup as we lay in the wake of destruction<br>Hush baby, speak softly, tell me you're awfully sorry  
>That you pushed me into the coffee table last night<br>So I can push you off me_

Ruby saw her standing in the shadows of the forest behind her…it was HER…but it WASN'T her…the black hair, the pale face, the black eyes…the torn, burn-scarred silver, black and purple suit like her own…only darker…her darker soul…the remnants of all her realm's failures…the darkness and destruction of a warm flame…

"ASH," Ruby hissed, "You KNOW I ALWAYS keep my promises…now GO AWAY!"

"I'M jUSt wORriEd aBOUt hOw sETtlEd yOu aRe wiTH hOw tHe rEAlM iS nOw…I mEAn, yOur dAD tORe hIs wORlD dOWN…"

"He DIDN'T tear it down…he revamped…the Juggler got sent to La Nouba, and he created the Hoops manipulator…that's NOT tearing down, that's RE-ORGANIZING!"

"wHAt-eVEr! lOoK, yOu kNoW yOu nEeD mE…I'M tHe oNlY tHInG kEePiNg yOuR wOrLd fREsH…"

"By DESTROYING IT over and over again? I'm SICK of it! I like my realm the way it is! I've made up my mind…I'm sick of your mind and heart games…you are NO LONGER welcome in Pyrlight…NOW. GO. AWAY!"

Ash's face grew darker, her black eyes glistening as a snarl appeared on her black lips, revealing silver fangs…

"yOu tHiNk yOu cAn kICk mE oUt oF oUr rEALm? tHiS pLAcE wOUlD bE nOthINg wITHouT mE! tHiS iS oUr wORlD! aNd I wANt mY shARE…" She smiled sickeningly, "inCLUDInG iT's cREAtOr!"

The familiar words, of another's memories…ECHOING in her skull…a sly reflection on silver and black, skeletal masks…her teeth clenched…her anger flaring up again…

And her sanity exploded…

_Try and touch me so I can scream at you not to touch me  
>Run out the room and I'll follow you like a lost puppy<br>Baby, without you, I'm nothing, I'm so lost, hug me  
>Then tell me how ugly I am, but that you'll always love me<br>Then after that, shove me, in the aftermath of the  
>Destructive path that we're on, two psychopaths but we<br>Know that no matter how many knives we put in each other's backs  
>That we'll have each other's backs, 'cause we're that lucky<br>Together, we move mountains, let's not make mountains out of molehills,  
>You hit me twice, yeah, but who's countin'?<em>

LEAVE ME ALONE!" She screamed as she shoved Ash into the tree…but Ash simply grabbed her throat, shoved her to the ground…

A kick to the jaw…a scratch across the face…flipping, rolling, smacking, punching, scratching…Ruby then remembered SHE was the stronger one and used her powers to send Ash flying into the forest wince it came…but it stopped itself on a tree, pouncing back forward into Ruby…they rolled and rolled…

Then when they came to a halt, Ruby found herself pinned stomach first to the ground, arms pulled back, another hand on her back…she recognized this position…she'd had NIGHTMARES of her DAD in this position being pinned by-!

She struggled, desperate, trying not to break her arms, crying…

"nOt sO pOWeRFUl nOw, aRe yOu, gODdEsSsSsSsSs…?" Ash hissed, a sickening grin on its face…Ruby trembled as it's voice hissed by her ear, "yOuR wOrLd iS mINe…everything yOu'Ve cREAtEd iS mInE…wHiCH wILl include yOuR fAMIlY'S pREcIOus wORlD'S sOoN eNOUgH! AnD eSpECiAllY yOU…tRICk-sTER-EsSsSsSsSsSsSsS…" With that, a solid punch landed between her shoulder blades, knocking the Ruby-Rose out…

…

…

_I may have hit you three times, I'm startin' to lose count  
>But together, we'll live forever, we found the youth fountain<br>Our love is crazy, we're nuts, but I refused counsellin'  
>This house is too huge, if you move out I'll burn all two thousand<br>Square feet of it to the ground, ain't s^&* you can do about it  
>With you I'm in my f-*&amp;^%$#' mind, without you, I'm out it<em>  
>..<p>

..

"Ruby? My Ruby-Rose…?"

Ruby awoke a mess on the ground, a familiar suit of magenta above her…

"P-Papa-?"

She allowed the Narrator of Mystere to hold her in his arms…it was evening now…had she been out for THAT long…?

"Alvis told me you hadn't returned and was worried…are you alright? You-" He gulped nervously surveying the wreck his daughter was, "You haven't been-?"

Ruby knew what he was going to say…had she been hurting herself again…Ruby simply put a hand up and replied, "no no…just-just wrestling with some old…demons…" with that, the last of her emotional state gave out, as she allowed herself to collapse against Moha-Samedi's chest, sobbing into her father's shirt…he lifted her into his arms and carried her back to the realm of Pyrlight…

Hopefully, the conversation they'd have when Trickster arrived would lead to answers, not fights…and NOT with their daughter burning herself into heck again…

_Just gonna stand there and watch me burn  
>But that's all right because I like the way it hurts<br>Just gonna stand there and hear me cry  
>But that's all right because I love the way you lie<br>I love the way you lie  
>Ohhh, I love the way you lie<em>

_***Yes, Ash is like…a dark Mirror version of Ruby-Rose, YES she has nightmares of Crooner tormenting her parents, YES she has some anger issues DUE to those nightmares, NO she does NOT have full control over her powers yet...she knows small, basic stuff…nothing BIG…and her elements, primarily, IS fire…she was CONSTANTLY re-creating her realm, uncertain of what she wanted…finally, she settled on Pyrlight, as a sanctuary as well as a grand realm or palace.**_

_**No, Ruby-Rose is NOT a Mary Sue.**_


End file.
